Antes del semidiós
by Angie Muffiin
Summary: Antes de que Percy supiera que es semidiós, él era un niño al que le pasaban cosas extrañas en sus escuelas. Sally protege a su hijo lo mejor que puede. Drabbles.
1. Preescolar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son del maravilloso Rick Riordan.**

 **Desde ya gracias por leer.** **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Preescolar**

Sally Jackson estaba muy atareada, y con un hijo pequeño sus preocupaciones aumentaban al doble. Tenía un montón de facturas por pagar y muy poco dinero, hacía poco que había encontrado su segundo empleo, el cual le daría un ingreso extra para pagar todas las deudas pendientes. Eso, por supuesto, traía consigo dejar a su pequeñín en una guardería después del preescolar, le había dolido en el alma recortar sus horas junto a su hijo, especialmente siendo tan pequeño, pero no había otra solución.

Ese día iba apurada, tratando de llegar a tiempo, tenía un espacio de dos horas entre un trabajo a otro y en ese lapso debía recoger a Percy del preescolar para llevarlo a la guardería.

-Buenas tardes – saludó con una sonrisa, con el corazón acelerado después de correr, un extraño presentimiento la había hecho apurarse.

-¿La mamá de Percy, cierto? – La recepcionista le sonrió, era joven y nueva allí. Con un asentimiento, y antes de que le dijeran algo, Sally entró al área donde estaban todos los niños, buscando sin encontrar a su hijo.

-Venga por acá – una niñera le indicó –Está agotado, jugó todo el día.

Cuando entraron al área de la siesta, Sally dejó escapar un grito de horror y se apresuró a llegar al lado de su hijo. La mano de Percy empuñaba una culebra, la cual estaba muerta después de ser asfixiada por el zangoloteo de su hijo. Él estaba completamente feliz, riendo al estirar la serpiente, ajeno al peligro al que había sido puesto.

Con el corazón en la boca, Sally le quitó el nuevo mortal juguete con el que su hijo había estado jugando. La niñera llegó justo después de ella, llena de pánico.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo llegó eso aquí? ¿El bebé está bien? ¡Llamaré a una ambulancia!- corriendo sin detenerse salió, mientras Sally revisaba a su bebé buscando alguna marca que pudiera indicar que había sido mordido. "Para esto la había advertido Poseidón"-pensó Sally, mientras subía la camisita de Percy con manos temblorosas. –"Cosas raras seguirán sucediendo".

Tenía que sacar a su hijo de ese lugar, de inmediato. Alguien había descubierto lo que era su pequeño, la serpiente no había llegado sola a la cama. Sus instintos no le habían fallado, Percy había estado en peligro mientras ella no estaba y ella no iba a seguir ignorando eso, no después de esto.

La ambulancia llegó y los paramédicos revisaban por segunda vez a su hijo (él no estaba contento, había empezado a patear y gritar "mamá, mamá, mamá", con los ojos verdes brillantes llenándose de lágrimas), Sally tomó una decisión, debía mantener a Percy apartado, y sabía de la mejor persona para eso.  
Gabe "apestoso" Ugliano, había estado insistiendo en una cita, lo había conocido hace dos meses cuando lo atendió en el restaurante en el que trabajaba, su olor era horrible, pero podría tapar la esencia de la cual Poseidón le había hablado. Habría que hacer sacrificios, pero no podía permitirse perder lo más hermoso que le había pasado en su vida.

Con su hijo en brazos, Sally partió rumbo a su hogar, con el corazón desbocado, segura de que alguien o algo iba a estar vigilándolos de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 **¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Vengo después de mil años (ando un poco/muy oxidada con esto de la escritura), después de todo, aun queda algo de inspiración para escribir. Espero les guste esta nueva idea, ya tengo los capítulos planeados, serán 7 en total.**


	2. Primer grado

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Primer grado**

Percy solo tenía seis años y estaba asustado, esto no se parecía en nada al kindergarten. Veía todo desde detrás de su madre, la cual hablaba con su nueva maestra.  
Sally Jackson era ahora la señora de Gabe Ugliano y a pesar de ello, el tipo no le había aliviado las preocupaciones que la acosaban desde antes. El dinero seguía escaseando y ella tuvo que encontrar otro. Por lo tanto eran dos primeros días para ellos, Percy en la nueva escuela y Sally en Sweet on America.

Había niños por todas partes, unos gritando y otros llorando por sus mamás, el salón de clases estaba pintado de un cálido amarillo y las pequeñas mesas eran circulares. Había dibujos en las paredes y la pizarra verde tenía manchas de gis. Al fondo del salón había un grifo para lavarse las manos y un armario para dejar sus abrigos.

-Hola Percy- La maestra se agachó, era una señorita bonita, quedando a su escasa estatura, tendiéndole la mano – Ven, despídete de tu mami, vamos a divertirnos mucho hoy.

Percy se aferro a las piernas de su mamá. No quería, quería estar en su cama viendo caricaturas mientras su mamá lo abrazaba.

-¡No!- Dijo firme, él se quedaría con su mamá. Ella siempre tomaba en cuenta su opinión, seguro que se daría cuenta que era mala idea dejarlo allí.

-Percy- Su madre lo despegó de sí con suavidad –Ve con la maestra, prometo venir pronto

-¡Pero mamá!- Hizo un puchero

-Es suficiente, ve con ella, anda- Su mamá le sonrió- Prometo traerte dulces

Resignado con eso, tomo la mano que la maestra le ofrecía, sintiéndose desanimado ¡No conocía a nadie! Iba a estar solo allí, ya veía a los niños grandes mirándolo, seguro le harían una broma.

-¡Hola! –Una niña con dos coletas le saludo -¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

Percy se sentó con ella, contento de tener al menos una amiga. La maestra les dio dibujos para que pintaran con sus crayones, a él le dio un dibujo de un pez bajo del mar, después de todo, solo era el primer día.

-¡Auch! –Alguien lo había golpeado en la espalda, eso había dolido, había estado concentrado coloreando que no se dio cuenta cuando se pusieron detrás de él. Volteo a ver a un niño alto y gordo, que lo veía con una sonrisa cruel mientras caminaba hacia su mesa. Percy se enojó, y su cara se puso roja, él no le había hecho nada. Entonces, sintió un pequeño tirón en su estomago y vio asombrado como la llave del grifo para lavarse las manos que estaba al lado del mocoso que lo golpeo lo mojaba. Después de todo, no era tan malo estar allí.

* * *

 **Qué complicado es volver a escribir... espero que mi pluma se mueva con más facilidad con la práctica.**


End file.
